Deathwings redemption
by craxnor
Summary: Deathwing decides he must set things right and goes to the past enjoy


I do not own anything related to Blizzard

Neltharion pondered to himself. He thought about his life in these long centuries of loneliness how he was a benevolent leader of his flight, and the greatest of all of the dragons. Then the voices came, those terrible voiced that spoke of betrayal, hate, evil, and greed, but the worst was they sounded like his thoughts in his voice. Neltharion soon found out it was the very beings imprisoned in the earth, the old gods used him as their tool and their plaything that tor him from everything he believed. He sat by himself _alone_ no being to talk to for companionship or friendship. Neltharion was sick of being alone.

When he was thinking about how he betrayed his family and forsake his job Neltharion tried to remember the fond memories he had with his family. Alexstraza the queen of life, the one who had constantly come to him for advice, who she considered the greatest of them, was now the greatest enemy of his. Ysera the dreamer, who always gave Neltharion peace when he was taxed with his work, who now sends nightmares to him, and wishes to send him to a personal nightmare of his own making to which he would never escape. Malygos the spell weaver and his best friend, who is now, mad because of Neltharion's destruction of his flight. Nozdormu the timeless one, who wishes to let time itself destroy him.

"Wait time, that's it" said Neltharion. "If I can go back in time and stop myself when I first used that accursed disk I can stop all of this and redeem myself, but how will I get there".

Neltharion thought and he knew that a rush into the bronze dragon's sanctum would not be suicide for him but he did not want to kill anymore. Neltharion knew that subtly and cunning would be the key to entering safely. Neltharion knew the problem was still there that if he escaped from the maelstrom he would alert his return to all, namely the aspects who would immediately try to kill him.

"I know what I have to do, please Khaz, goroth if I have any meanings of redemption let me succeed" said Neltharion. As he spoke he rose and took flight from his cavern in Deepholm. He flew with purpose with the hope of redemption and freedom of his torment and with great effort broke through the maelstrom with an explosion of energy and force alerting the world of his return. Neltharion wasted no time as he flew with great speed to the _caverns of time. _

Alexstraza was enjoying the night with her Korialstraz who has been away with mortal affairs. As her last mate she cherishes every moment with him as it is her last. As they were staring into the beautiful sky and the stars the queen of life felt a shiver as did the rest of flight as they all rose up wondering what it was. The drakes looked up in confusion, but the fully grown looked to their queen in shock.

"My queen has he". Said Korialstraz

"Yes my beloved, _Deathwing_ has returned. Said Alexstraza

"What will we do my queen" said Korialstraz

"I will alert the other aspects and see where he is headed and end him" she said with a snarl

She then took flight sending her love to Korialstraz while she took off to Ysera's domain to gain her help.

Malygos was going over the magical fluxes in Azeroth, and everything seemed fine. As he almost moved on to the next project a magical spike appeared in the Maelstrom. Malygos was shocked and furious because he knew the time of revenge for his former best friend would happen soon.

"Arygos I am leaving for Wyrmrest temple you are in charge while I am gone". Said Malygos

"Yes father, but why are you leaving"?

"Deathwing has returned and I will end him". Malygos roared

Malygos knew Alexstraza and Ysera would be aware of this but wondered about Nozdormu and how he would react, but no that didn't matter, Deathwing will pay. Malygos rose up and flew to wyrmrest temple.

Nozdormu sensed his return first and knew he was coming to his realm. The only problem is why is he? Does he wish to destroy us or persuade us, Nozdormu could not figure it out why he would come here, but that mattered little he would contact Ysera through the dream and they will confront the aspect of death together.

Ysera notified all of the aspects when she was contacted by Nozdormu and told them to head towards the caverns of time. She felt it would be the final confrontation between them but as she felt Deathwing's presence return he felt different. "It doesn't matter now his sins will be returned with justice and all will be free from his evil" she said as she raced to the lair of the bronze dragons.

He could feel them. Neltharion knew they were coming for him. No doubt that Ysera and Nozdormu told them where he was going but that only sped up his pace to the caverns. Neltharion was flying as fast as he could to his destination so he could finish his final mission.

As Neltharion flew over the desert region of Tanaris he saw the caverns. "Finally it ends just a little bit more" Neltharion said.

"Yes and you will be finished before any foul deed you came up with will come to fruition Deathwing" a feminine dragon voice said.

Neltharion though he didn't stop his flight looked past his shoulder and saw the 3 aspects of Life, Magic, and the dream were closing in on him.

"You wouldn't understand I have to do this" he pleaded but why should they listen to him the one they called brother, who stabbed them in their backs.

Malygos released a torrent of arcane needles that bounced off of his armored scales or prison as he now called it, and they bounced off but still hindered him.

Neltharion saw the entrance to the caverns and sped towards it with the aspects on his tail. When he entered he saw Nozdormu with the eldest of his flight barring the way to the entrance of the inner cavern. The youngest of course are probably in hiding.

"You will not passs Deathwing". Nozdormu hissed

"But I must old friend I must" Neltharion whispered and broke through their lines crashing through them all giving him the time he needed to enter the portal to the past. The portal to the war of the ancients, Neltharion rushed into the portal knowing that the other were behind him but he must go if he is to succeed he must.

As Deathwing entered the portal to the war of the ancients a horrible thought entered Alexstraza's mind. "He is going to change history and kill us all at that time we were frozen" she exclaimed.

"We will ssstop him the timeline will remain pure" said Nozdormu

Then they all entered the portal to the worst day of their existence.

Neltharion looked around his surrounding's and then he saw it. He saw his younger self holding the Demon soul and using its power to destroy the very thing he swore to protect. As his younger self kept the other dragons restrained and boasted of his power Neltharion was reminded of his terrible past and flew into rage right towards his younger self. As he was flying he noticed the other aspects flying towards him to stop him but noticed their confusion on why he was flying towards himself.

It was needless to say all were shocked when Neltharion crashed into his younger self. His younger self still holding that damned disk looked up in shock and roared. "How dare one of my own flight attack me, who are you"!

Neltharion roared right back. "I am you, you fool, I am the result of our greed and stupidity, we end up alone for centuries and become playthings for those damned old gods. I have come to right my wrongs and you will die here and now to end this hellish nightmare.

Alexstraza could not believe her ears. The being that wished for all life to end came to the moment of his downfall to kill _himself._

The younger Deathwing said. "If you are me you are pathetic and soft you forgot the importance of our mission to make the dragons the rulers of this world as is our right with the red and green whore's as our mate-AGGGGH

He didn't even finish the sentence before Neltharion crashed into him this time taking the Demon soul and crushing it in his claws.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the younger Deathwing said.

"Yes and this ends now" Neltharion grasped his younger version neck with his maw and tor it killing him instantly.

Neltharion knew he had minutes before he disappeared and went to the future aspects who were all in shock and said to them.

"My brothers and sisters I have wronged so many in my life please remember me not for my mistakes but for how I finally forgave myself, live and aid this world where the earth-warder could not" he said. He saw tears in Alexstraza's eyes and happiness, shock and sorrow in Malygos's, Respect in Nozdormu's, and sympathy in Ysera's

He fell to the earth and saw the final light knowing he finally found peace.

MY FIRST STORY OF MANY ANY CRITICISM IS WELCOME AND LIKES


End file.
